Hunters of Myth
by TigerArrowgirl
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia lives a life on the hunt. Making sure that creatures of nightmares leave the normal people alone. That is until she and her partner move to a town that's in need of Tamers. She soon finds out, nothing as it seems to be as she draws the attention of the towns bad boy, Natsu Dragneel. A choice is soon drawn, leave or invite her new friends into her world.
1. Chapter 1

_**Monsters: an imaginary creature that is typically large, ugly, and frightening**_

**Hello! I'm back and tried to fix any mistakes but between classes and all. Plus, I was posting this when I really should be focusing in class. But I couldn't wait to post it. Plus I wanted to at least wait until I had at least ten chapters finished but there goes my plan.**

**Also, I have another story that I will be posting later on. Don't know when but I will tell you it will be epic.**

**Now copyrights. Don't copy my story since I plan on publishing my story. I just inputted Fairy Tail characters into it. So don't be alarm if they don't act as they should. If you do copy my idea, keep in mind, I will know. And you have to deal with me and other people I know.**

**So please leave comments. Hate comments will be deleted as fair warning. I don't need any more hate since I have enough at home dealing with shit.**

**Now, I don't own Fairy Tail. Everything belongs to the real owner. If I did own Fairy Tail, well. Somethings would have happened by now.**

Walking down the streets of Magnolia, Lucy couldn't help be envies of those that lived a normal life. One away from leaving the safety of town with no idea of the dangerous world outside. They had no reason to leave the safety of town since it was up to her kind to ensure the safety of their lives. And since the guild that was a station here in Magnolia was shut down twelve years ago, it was her job to ensure creatures of nightmare did no enter this town.

Of the reason why the guild was shut down, Lucy didn't know, but rumour had it that the guild master at the time didn't want to lose any of the children under his care and wanted them to live a normal life. After all, once a person learned magic, they were forced to go out and fight and keep those that didn't wield magic safe with their lives. Not an easy life to live. It didn't matter that the person was a child. Just a spark of magic could be the downfall of the person.

The only way to live was to learn fast. If not, then those that did not learn were offend killed. She's seen it happen to a child that was no older than six being forced to live out for a whole year in order to get stronger. The child didn't even make it to the three days, only to be discovered in pieces.

Everything outside of towns and cities was made to kill humans. It became almost impossible to sleep without dreaming of creatures that hunt you when travelled alone. If you weren't a Tamer with your own creature, then more than likely you would last two to three days at most without being killed right away. And the only reason they would last that long is only because of their magic.

There were three types of Tamers. But really, it was more on what type of creature the person could tame.

One type is the Snake Panthers. Two types of color when it comes to this breed. Males are often yellow while the females are black. Seven feet tall and with a temper to match. A command breed to be tamed. It was just easier to tame them since one can get them from a farm that breeds them.

But just because they are breed to be tamed, most often, it will claw said person when being tamed. They also only let one person ride them, somethings others too if the Snake Panthers liked the person.

The second type is called the Hound Panthers. The males are often black while the females are grey. They have a nasty temper and are often never tamed. Those that often tame them are covered in scars from the claw marks. They only let one person ride them in their lifetime. But like a wolf, they are loyal until their dying breath.

The third one is called a Saber Panther. Colors are only in black. A nasty temper and very dangerous. Most often rarely tamed, since they have a habit of killing there would be tamers. Rarely are ever fully tamed since breeds are hard-pressed in capturing them.

Breeders that do capture them, often have more than half of the team killed since their the perfect hunters. Most breeders aren't kenned on the idea of being killed while capturing a Saber Panther.

A Saber Panther only ever bonds with one person in their life. Loyal and if the rider is ever separated from their Saber, the Saber hunts and hurts anyone that dares harms its rider.

That's why most would love to tame a Saber but the chances of being killed are higher than taming the Saber. Most avoid even choosing to tame a Saber.

With a sign, Lucy shook her head. There was no point in wondering about her Panther right now. It was her week off and she was going to take full advantage of it. Her Panther will be perfectly fine resting at her new home.

Her clothes today were simple and, matched her work clothes. Then again, Lucy only placed her Panther in her stable before making her way to town. Sure her pants had a cut here and there but it was fine.

Her top an open blue shirt that wrapped around her neck, covered her front while leaving her back bare for the world to see as well as the ten zodiac tattoos banded down her spine. White tight pants that left little to the imaginations with knee-high brown boots. A brown leather belt wrapped around her hips that held different side pockets. Her hair up in a side ponytail with her bangs framing her face. An armed guard on her left arm that ran up to her bicep.

Simple and easy to blend in.

Smelling the sweet smell of food, it reminded her that she still needed to eat. While travelling to arrive, she forgot to eat. But first, she needed to make sure to visit the shop that only a few knew about. It was a shop that sold food for Panthers. More than anything, she totally didn't need her Panther roaring in anger for food.

With her phone out, she followed the address to the shop. Within twenty minutes, and close to the outskirts of town, she found the shop she was told about. Small and plain. She would have walked right by it if she didn't detect the magic runes that repel normal people.

Panther's Shop.

Raising an eyebrow, Lucy snored at the name of the shop. In bold black letters, it held a charm in the words to repel those that held no magic. Pushing the door open, a bell chimed as she looked around. The shop itself was similar to that of a butcher shop on one side while on the other side held different saddles and harness for one's Panther. Her eyes widen as Lucy took in the different types of saddles and since her's was old and falling apart, well more like run down, she could really buy a new saddle. Expertly when last time it almost cost her, her life.

While the shop looked small, by no means was it small once she stepped in.

"Hello dear."

Snapping her head to the said voice, Lucy was greeted with an elderly couple. But what drew her eyes was the claw marks on the woman's face. Knowing that it would be rude to stare, she smiled as she moved towards them. "Hello, I was told this was the place to go if I wanted to place an order for my Panther!" She stated as she ran her finger over a saddle as she eyed it.

The man chuckled as he nodded. "Yes, it's the only place in Magnolia." He said as a sad and faraway look took in his eyes. "Used to be a great place to stop, until the guild of this town shut down."

The woman gave a sad smile as she wrapped her arm around her husband's arm, giving him a slight squeeze as she leaned into him. "But know, it's only a place to stop if Tamer riders go through town."

Giving the couple a small smile, Lucy hummed as she glanced at the menu on the counter wall. Filled with different types of meat to give to one's Panther. It even had a list on what type of meat to give to certain Panthers.

"Well, I'll be here often as well as my partner since we're going to be a station here for now on." She explained

"Truly."

Nodding, she couldn't help but laugh as they gave a sign of thanks. "And since I'm here, I'll like to buy a new saddle as well as place two different types of orders to feed our Panthers."

"Of Couse and since this is rare for Tamers to be a station here since the guild closed down twelve years ago, I'll give you a discount on the saddle." The man said before asking which types of Panthers she and her partner had.

Pressing her lips together, she couldn't help but smile as she said what they were. "My Panther is a Saber while my partners is a Hound." She laughed as she watched their mouths drop open. It was rare for a Tamer to have a Hound, but even more rare for a Saber.

What would she say? She had a gift.

With twenty minutes, she had the food order set and ready to be delivered to her house before nightfall and another hour picking the perfect saddle for her and her Saber. Of course, it didn't come cheap but it was worth it. Waving goodbye and a promise to come back in two weeks for another order, she left.

Which only left her enough money to buy food since Jellal said he would be the one to pay for food for the house when he arrived tomorrow since she was buying food for the Panthers. Pretty sure she paid more in food for the Panthers then he would pay for food for them.

Shaking her head, Lucy looked for the closest place to eat and head home since it was getting late and really she needed to be home before the delivery guy got there. Spotting a food stand, she made her way in line. Seeing that it was a simple potato, with meat on top with hot cheese costing the top sounded and smelled great.

Once paid for, she dug in as she slowly made her way home. As she was walking she looked around, spotting a small blue hair woman smoking with a tall man with iron studs all over his face. His red eyes glaring at her as she only raised an eyebrow before rolling her eyes. She dealt with worse than some male pride.

She also didn't miss the laughter of the small woman as she moved on. To further anger the man, she stuck her tongue at him. If looks could kill she would be six feet underground as he growled in anger. Pressing her lips together she picked up her speed to ensure he wouldn't follow her.

No need to have his blood on her hands if her Saber decided to kill him for stepping on her land.

She didn't even get past five blocks before a noise stopped her. The setting sun the only light out as she peeks into the alley. What she saw was a man being cornered by seven people. Each holding a weapon as the man being cornered just held on to the joint he smoked.

Either she could walk away or help. Huffing in anger, Lucy knew she was going to help. She could never stand to watch scenes like this. It often reminded her when she was out and alone, away from the safety limits of towns or cities.

Summoning her whip, she walking in the alley, more than likely sure to regret even stepping in. "Hey." She shouted as she watched all of them look at her. Yea, she could beat their asses since her mood turned sour with this. Snapping her whip, she smirked as she watched more than one shutter. "What seems to be the problem?" She purred out.

**Hope you liked it. Leave comments and likes**.

**Also, I plan on making the chapters at least a 1000 words long. So until next time my beloved readers.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Dragon: a mythical monster like a giant reptile**_

**Nothing to say but enjoy this chapter. But, I'm going to at least post a chapter every Wednesday, I hope. Any questions, just ask. Also, I haven't gone and fixed any mistakes made, so sorry about that. But with finals coming up and the pressure to pass my classes is even making me go insane. **

**Enjoy the chapter!**

Natsu raised an eyebrow in surprise. There were many things surprising when it comes to this scene before him. One, the blonde bombshell was stepping in to help him even when he didn't need it. She didn't even seem like she knew how to fight. More likely, she just wanted to help otherwise she belonged somewhere else.

Second, she held a whip in her hand, crackling it on the ground as it snapped on impact. Never mind, it would seem like she did know how to at least know how to use it but he was pretty sure she didn't know how to use it to fight. More than anything, she's using it to scare these men away. Not like it would help.

Third and most surprising is the smirk she sported as she eyed them all. She seemed like a person who smiled and laughed. The smirk only served to send a shiver down his spine, reminding him of two other females he knows. But would never admit being afraid of.

Drawing in another drag of smoke into his lungs, he let the joint rest between his lips. His lip ring heating slightly as the heat from the joint rested on the metal. He wasn't worried about the seven men surrounding him, but if this chick thought she could take these men on, then be his guest. It meant he didn't have to lift a finger.

What happened next, he wasn't sure it happens. Narrowing his eyes, Natsu only eyed the blonde as one moment the whip was curled around her feet and the next it was wrapped around one of the men. With a flick of her wrist, he was sent flying towards her as she executed a perfect high kick, knocking him out with one blow.

"You bitch." One of the males cursed as they all rushed her. With a matter of moments, the fight was over and he wasn't sure if it happens. It was like he blinked and all of them were either knocked out or bleeding from some wound she made.

What the hell was this chick?

Natsu flicked the joint away as he was about to demand answers as she pulled out her phone. Her brown eyes widen as she cursed before turning on her heels and running. Running after her, he only saw a line of tattoos down her spine as she turned the corner. As he reached the end, he turned only to find she was long gone and nowhere to go.

Whoever that blonde was, she was someone he was willing to find out and he could tell she was new to town. Otherwise, she would have walked away and not bother helping him. The townspeople know not to bother him or his friends.

With a growl of frustration, he whipped out his phone and texted someone he knew would find answers on the blonde. It rang three times before the person answered and he didn't wait for them to speak first. "I need you to find someone for me." Was all he said.

Lucy cursed as she knew she only had minutes before the delivery guy arrived at her house. If she didn't get there in time, more than likely her Panther will kill the poor guy. Add on the fact the shop owner told her the delivery guy was new to the job and didn't know about Tamers either.

Double shit.

Her feet thundering down the dirt road as she finally spotted the delivery truck. With another burst of speed and the help of her magic, Lucy arrived at the truck slowed down. Sweat ran down her face and back as spotted her Panther eyeing the truck.

When her Panther spotted her, she motion for it away. It hissed a low warning before moving away. She knew it was watching, waiting to attack the person. There was no doubt in her mind, the Panther could smell the delivery guy inside his truck.

Rushing to the door of the truck, Lucy was greeted with a male with raven black hair, a scar on his left side of his forehead that was hidden by his hair, and dark eyes. A cross chain around his neck and for some reason he didn't wear a shirt. It showed the tattoos on his arms and chest.

He rolled down the window as he saw her. "Hi, do you mind if you back up the truck to that barn there?" She asked as she pointed to the large barn. At least there she could lock up her Panther while helping out.

He only nodded as he drove a little forward before starting to back up. The barn was bigger than the house itself. And the house itself was more like an apartment building massed together. A large bathroom that houses a large tub for a max of six people, and a large kitchen.

It was built with the mindset of Tamers being housed here. After all the barn was large for each Panther to have their own room and not be in each other's space. The last thing they needed was their Panthers to claw each other in fights they stood no chance in stopping.

Opening the door to the barn, the truck backed up with enough room to spare. Spotting her Panther, she rushed ahead and pushed the beast into one of the stalls and closing the door. "Just wait." She whispered as it hissed in anger.

The luck part on her was the stale she shoved her in had no way for anyone to peek in. But it didn't stop her Panther from growling and hissing. If she wanted to, she could and would break through the wooden doors.

"Got some beast in there?"

The deep voice of the driver spooked her as she shrieked, her Panther hissing even louder as it pushed the wooden door as it groaned under the weight. But she knew she wouldn't break it with her standing in front of it.

"No." It was a lie no thought out well as growls were heard. "Just help me unload the order and if you know what's good for you," Lucy paused as she glanced at the guy as he eyed the door as it groaned from being pushed, "You won't open it either unless you want to get hurt. Badly."

The guy only shrugged his shoulders as he opens the metal door. The meat was hung in metal rods as she and the guy pushed the carts to the freezer in the barn. It was about when they were halfway done that she didn't realize she didn't know his name. "I'm Lucy by the way."

The guy grunt as he gave the last push as he grabbed the next cart. "Gray Fullbuster."

"Well, it's nice meeting you." She said as they finished with the last cart. She couldn't really say anything since he had no idea of what she did or why he was delivering loads after loads of meat.

"What kind of animal do you have here that needs this much meat?" He asked as he wonders why he was told to leave the metal rods for next time. This job weirder than ever since he saw the saddles he unloaded from supply trucks.

Lucy only smirked as she moved to collect the saddle as it was in its own large box. "That's classified."

He only raised a dark eyebrow before shaking his head. Now that he thought about it, he never really travelled this far from town. It was something nobody did. Frowning at the thought, he waved goodbye as he got in his truck.

"Bye," Lucy called out as she watched him leave. She knew that look. He was wondering why he never travelled out of town. The answer was simple. They were all placed under a spell that ensured they wouldn't leave town. And each town was built with a park or two based either in the central of the city or to the side a little making it easy to keep the people in.

A hissed was the only warning Lucy got as she rolled her eyes to open the door. A flash of long sharp teeth as her Panther snapped at her. Towering over her at eight feet tall, she smiled as Lucy ran her hand on the smooth black skin of her Panther.

The Panther make a small cuffing noise as she curled her long whip-like tail. Her silver claws clicking on the concrete floor as she slowly moved around her. Lucy knew what she wanted and it wanted food. "Come, my beauty! Let's feed you."

**Well, hope you lovey readers enjoy the chapter. Leave comments and such. Until next time but I do believe I'll be posting another chapter this week. If I finish the tenth chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Lycan: A wolf-like monster that's half man and half wolf. A true monster of the night.**_

**Hello! I'm so happy the amount out followers I've been getting with just two chapters. I want to give out a shout out to all those that have been with reviewing and leaving comments. Also, I'll be answering all the lovely question you may have at the end of this chapter. **

**Happy reading. And see you all at the bottom. **

Sipping the mango smooth, Lucy hummed under her breath as she walked next to Jellal. It's been two days since she's been in town and so far is loving it. It was cute in a sense. Dressed in a lace pink long sleeve shirt that hung low on her back with her white sports bra under and brown jeans with white cowboy boots to match. She was looking good if she said so herself. For once, her hair was down as she eyed Jellal.

Something happened yesterday when he went to town yesterday. She was going to offer to go with him today but before she could even ask, for some reason, he grabbed her arm and dragged her with him. Jellal was a cool and level head man. Like her, he was dressed in blue faded jeans with a white button-down shirt with his signer black coat that gave him an air of danger.

But right now, he was looking around as if he was looking for someone. "Is there something you're looking for?" She asked as she smiled when he jumped.

He turned a bright red before signing. "No…I mean." He took a deep breath before signing in defeat. "I'm hoping not to bump into someone today." He paused as he thought of something before whispering, almost to the point she had to lean towards him. "I bumped into someone from my past, and by the looks of it, she didn't remember this kind of life we lead."

Her eyes widen as she smiled sadly at him. Jellal rarely spoke of his past but when he does, she listens. If they don't remember something, then magic is the answer to why they don't. Just as she was about to say something, she was interrupted by a voice.

"Blonde."

Looking behind her, she was met with the eyes of dark green that could be mistaken for black. More than anything it was the man she helped the last time she was in town. "Pinky." She responded back as he levelled her a glare.

"I've been looking for you."

Her eyes widen as she took a step back. "Why?" She question as she eyed him. He was the definition of a bad boy. If he thought he was getting anything out of her, he was dead wrong. "What do you want?"

He only walked closer to her until he was in her personal space. Grabbing her face with his warm hands, he smashed his lips on her's. The lip ring pressing onto her lips as he kissed her. Her eyes widen as she placed her hands on his chest and pushed him away.

"What the hell." She snapped as Jellal took a step in front of her.

Pinky only smirked as he crossed his arms over his chest. "Your mine." Was all he said as licked his lips. "Mango flavour."

Blinking at him, she glanced at Jellal as he too only looked puzzled. "Don't touch me." She snapped as she grabbed Jellal's arm to lead him away, only to bump into someone else.

Scarlet red hair was all she saw as Jellal was snatched into the woman's arms before being lead away. And as the gentleman he was, he protests the whole time but never harming the woman. And by the looks of it, the woman was someone from said past. He looked to her as he pleaded for her to save him. As Lucy was about to demand her friend back, a steel arm wrapped around her waist as she was being led away.

What the hell? They were being kidnapped!

Grabbing his arm, she tried to pull his arm away only for his other arms to come around to cage her in. "Hey, let me go." She snapped out as she lost track of Jellal. Only a flash red as she lost track as they turned a corner.

Like hell. Aiming for his shin, she kicked him as he cured but not letting go. Seeing that she needed to add a little magic, she let magic run through her body as she grabbed his arms and pushed him away. "Ha." She shouted in glee as she ran for it.

Taking a sharp turn, she spotted Jellal as the woman was manhandling him. "Jellal." She shouted as she pushed her legs to go faster before jumping into the air and tackling the woman. "Run." Was all she needed to say as Jellal helped her up and ran.

They needed to lose them before heading to the edge of town before their Panthers picked them up. Taking another sharp turn, they scaled up the side of the building before leaping from rooftop to rooftop. "What the hell is going on?" She question as they skirted to a stop when they spotted the pair with more friends as they looked around.

Jellal only narrowed his eyed as they ducked under to avoid being seen. "I have no idea, but it would seem we gain the attention of people we should be avoiding." He paused as he eyed her as if he thought of something, "Well, you gained the attention when you shouldn't."

Shuttering at his claim, she was about to deny it but then thought better of it. It may have been her fault. But how was she to know that she would gain their attention? She was only trying to help.

Slowly motioning Jellal to follow her, they slowly made their way across the rooftop and jumped onto the next one when they were spotted.

"Rooftops." Was all they head as they quickly climbed down before making a run for it.

"It would seem like there are more people chasing us then only those two." Glaring at Jellal, she only huffed as they ran.

They ran for another ten minutes before they found a hiding spot. High in the treetops, they hide in the leaves. Not an ideal place to hide or being cornered but it was better than nothing. Here, they could call for their Panthers when night falls and nobody would see them since everyone would be in their homes for the night.

"Why are they following us?" Lucy asked as she caught her breath.

Jellal only pushed his hair out of his face as sweat ran down his face as they sat on the high branches of the tree. "I do not know, but it would be wise to stay here and wait for them to leave before we make our move."

Yet, he didn't need to tell her. They both knew if they weren't back by nightfall, then their Panthers would come and look for them. It wasn't smart and extremely dangerous if the Panthers came into town on their own. If they didn't like a person, that person will either be killed or clawed to the point a hospital is needed.

And both of their Panthers don't like other people.

It wasn't a choice they wanted to make but when people chasing them and no idea of what they wanted, it was better not to be caught. Expertly when they both knew there were people that worked for Dark Tamers. People that would love to kill Tamers in order to get ahold of their Panthers. Or to gain the magic they hold.

Signing in defeat, Lucy leaned on the tree bark. They had a long wait before the sunsets. It wasn't even mid-day yet. Just as she was about to close her eyes, her stomach growled loudly. Her eyes widen as she cursed. She dropped her smooth when Pinky attacked her.

Jellal chuckled as he pulled two wrapped sandwiches out of his jacket before passing her one. Raising an eyebrow, she eyed the jacket as Jellal only gave her an amused looked as she peeked into his coat pocket only to find a standard pocket. "My magic is the only way to access the real pocket."

Pouting, Lucy unwrapped her lunch before taking a bite out of her food. Seem like they were set when it comes to food. "I guess we're stuck here."

He only hummed in agreement as they rested for the rest of the day.

**Hello again. So excited on what you guys will comment about. Also, I don't know how I feel about this chapter. Its more like, a filler to built the story. Furthermore, I want to thank these people for commenting:**

**Aliciacevbra: ****To your answer, I didn't realized I never names the their Panthers until chapter four. But to give you min peace, *snorts* I just want to tell you. Lucy's Panther is names Nova. I'll leave Jellal's out since I'm not sure I really like the name but pretty sure I'll stay the same.**

**Valerious: ****You got that right. Lol. Everyone should fear Mira and Erza. And yes, I wanted something different between Natsu and Lucy. There are way to may stories where they become best friends super-fast. This time, he'll have to work for it.**

**ProbablyEpsilon****: Thank you so much. I was really worry about this kind of stories. A lot of my stories that I plan on posting will be different. Stuff that I have not seen posted yet. **

**Glitterybugs: Thank you. I aim for that. Different is what I wanted. **

**Guest****: Thanks. Hope you like the rest. **

**So that's it. Until next time my faithful Tamer's. Also, I want to let you guys know, things take a dark turn once chapter six hits. Be warned, I will kill off people, one's you wont be expect either. *Evil laughs* Hope you guys are ready.**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Kitsune: A mythical Japanese creature, with the ability to shapeshift - Usually takes on the shape of a fox, though.**_

**Another chapter filler until the good stuff comes in. I'm posting this chapter and still will post another on Wednesday also. So don't worry. Comment and let me know how you guys like it. **

She had to pee. Like bad. It was pressing down on her like she was going to explode. It's well past the time of night, but it would seem like pinky was determined. He's passed their hiding spot at least twice and Gray to her surprised.

She had to make sure Gray didn't see her since he knew where they lived.

"I'm calling Nova." She finally said as she whistled loud. Jellal only signed as he whistled also. A special whistled they fused with their magic to call forth their Panthers. The distant roar of their Panthers was heard as they let their magic flow through them.

It wasn't the only thing they head as they heard the shots of pinky and the scarlet hair woman shout. She even heard Gray as the sound of their footsteps drew near.

"We will have to get down and run until Seigren and Nova come to find us." Nodding at his plan, Lucy jumped down with Jellal as they landed on their feet. Making a dash for it, they heard the sound of the group's footsteps follow them as they whistled again.

With little light out to help them see, they took a sharp turn as they heard the sound of claw marks on the gravel road. They had no choice but to deal with them later if they saw their Panthers. But right now, they needed to escaped and make a plan.

Plus, she really had to pee.

"Shit. What the hell is that?"

Lucy smiled as she felt Nova run next to her at a slower pace, knowing Nova could outrun her in a speed unmatched. Nova tilted her large black head as Lucy reached for the leather holder around her neck. Pulling herself up, she swung herself on the large shoulders of her Panther as Jellal did the same to his Panther.

Glancing at Seigren, she was met with a row of large teeth as her grey smooth coat flashed under the moonlight. Lucy couldn't help but laugh as she and Jellal left them behind as the Panther picked up speed. No doubt they would think twice before coming at them. Checking the eyes of Mister Pinky, she flashed him a smile before they rode out of there.

With speed only a Panther could reach, they left the town and headed home all within a matter of minutes. If push came to shove, they would have to call in someone they know to be station with them. It was becoming dangerous for them to even be in town.

Pushing those thoughts away, Lucy swung her leg over before sliding off Nova's back. Leading her to her food stall, she and Jellal filled her buckets with a little extra to make up for not feeding them earlier. Then again, she was pretty sure they chased some poor animal in the forest to eat.

"Night, Nora." She whispered as she headed inside. There was no point in locking her up since Nova could very well break her stall door and escape. While they slept, they watched the house for them. Making it earlier and safer to sleep.

Waving Jellal a good night, she headed up the stairs while he turned to his room on the first floor. Passing two doors, she opens her door as she walked in. A small living room massed together with her bed along the wall. A bathroom to the right of her while she had a small kitchen on the days she didn't feel like eating in the big kitchen.

Simple and easy.

Just the way she liked it. Changing to comfortable clothes, Lucy crawled to bed, letting her window open a little so she could hear Nova when she needed her. The sounds of Nova and Seigren purrs as they laded in front of the house drew her to sleep.

Growling in frustration, Natsu matched to the Fairy Tail bar. He wasn't stupid. He knew the old man was hiding something. And if the dreams he's been having for the late couple of days have anything to do with it, he'll bet that blondie chick had something to do with it.

That creature she rode off with, reminded him of his father but how can that be if his father left him here as a baby. It wasn't adding up. And two days again, he was pushed into a small fire pit only to be fine. Course, he beat the shit out of Gray for it but still.

He was forgetting something, and the old geezer knows of it.

Pushing the doors open, Natsu ignored everyone as smoke filled the air, the smell of beer thick in the air as some already wasted. Normally he'll be here smoking a joint but he had something more important to do.

Storming his way to the old geezer's office, with Erza and Gray right on his heels, Natsu didn't even bother knocking. He slammed the door open. "Old man," He growled out as he Makarvo protested as he hides his magazine under his papers. "What the hell is going on here. And what is that creature two people rode off?"

He didn't have to explain it. The way Makarvo paled with the mention of people riding off with creatures was all he needed to know.

"I see." Was all he said as he leaned forward on his desk. His face pale and there was a slight gleam of fear in his eyes. "I had wished you all would live a normal life but it seem like fate has other plans for you."

It was Erza who took a step forward as she frowned in confusion. "What do you mean Master?"

Makarvo only shook his head as he closed his eyes and leaned back. It was like every world was ending with the way he was acting. "Bring them here?" He ordered as he glanced at each of them. "I will explain everything and more when I can see who it is."

Narrowing his eyes, Natsu huffed as he crossed his arms over his chest. "Sure, I'll bring Blondie here once I get my hands on her." He promised as Gray laughed and Erza smirked.

This was war. Whether she liked it or not, Natsu was being her here. With that thought, he turned and exited the room and headed home. After all, he had a plan to make and places to look at tomorrow morning.

**Another chapter out. And love all those that followed, liked and even commented. Love you all. Until next time. And here are the following questions below. **

**Aliciacevbra:**** I love the name. Don't think about that. My heart skipped a beat when I got an email for a comment so fast. And the kiss, I thought of it as if someone like called me out in public and then kissed me like that, I'll push again. Of course, my face would be red before I sucker punch him. Lol. There will be other action between Lucy and Natsu. She'll place him in his place. Keep in mind, Natsu is the bad boy that gets what he wants. **

**Valerioux:**** I see both Natsu and Erza going for what they want. Lol. At least not shy when it comes to some stuff.**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Fairy: (in folklore) one of a class of supernatural beings, generally conceived as having a diminutive human form and possessing magical powers with which they intervene in human affairs. Also, like to steal humans to their realm**_.

**Another chapter up. Sorry for any mistakes and all. I'm tempted to post the next chapter up since that's when the good stuff starts to happen but I'll wait. See you guys at the end of the chapter.**

Spotting Jellal, Lucy motion Nova towards him and his Panther as she kept an eye out for any danger. The only light out was the moonlight and stars to led the way as she called out to him. He only turned his head slightly as he still looked ahead.

That alone had her worried. "Jellal?" She softly said as she reached out and placed her hand on his shoulder as she and Nova stood by him. His own Panther cuffing at how close they were but other than that, did nothing.

"I failed."

Blinking back in surprised, Lucy looked down when she spotted dark red staining the ground. What she saw almost had her throwing up. It was four bodied torn to pieces. Blood splattered the green grass as she spotted an eyeball.

Swallowing her dinner, Lucy tightens her hold on his shoulder. "You can't save everyone, Jellal."

They all knew no matter how much they tried, they couldn't save everyone. It doesn't work like that. At least not in there line of work. It'll just bring pain and horror of every life not saved. She would know most of all since she was always blaming herself for not saving everyone that died.

"I know Lucy." He signed as he grabbed her hand and brought it to his lips before placing a soft kiss on the back of her hand. It was one that brought a slight blush on her cheeks. "I just wish we could place a barrier around the town, to keep everyone safe."

Glancing at him from the corner of her eyes, she cleared her throat. "I could do it…" She didn't even get to finish before he cut her off.

"No." His tone sharp that had her looking away. "You and I both know what will happen."

They did. She would have to stay in town. Always keeping a steady stream of magic out and risking her health. Most often it was for people in a guild. All would pour some magic in an orb that would last a week before they would fill it up again.

"Perhaps that's' why the Court sent us here," Lucy said as Jellal looked at her. "To form a guild in order to protect the town."

He only nodded as they both thought of the Magic Court. Either liking what the Court wanted them to do either. But at least she had four years before she would be forced to do it. One Jellal never wanted either.

"Perhaps."

Rolling her eyes, Lucy looked at what was left of the four bodies. From what she could tell, one was a woman, at least from the half-eaten face, her once bright brown eyes dale to the world as she was stuck in a mask of horror. Her torso gone, parts all over as her guts spilt onto the grass. Staining the grass in a brown rusty color. Legs chewed off and her arms torn in places that question if they when for the arms and legs before her face.

Taking a shaky breath, she looked at what was left of the other three. Only to find their faces gone. She could see their skull and eye sockets. Arms chewed halfway, a leg was gone and the chest and stomach gone as the guts was the only thing kept the top half connect with the bottom half.

What kind of creature does this? A list already forming in her head, from the imps to the likes of Aswang and finally the Nightcrawlers. Either creature sending a shiver down her spine in horror. "You think a Nightcrawler did this?" She asked as she looked away from the scene.

He didn't say anything for a bit before sighing, "Perhaps." He paused as he looked up to the stars before looking her with a faint smile. "It's almost daylight. Go home while I finish here."

Ha. Like she would. "No, I'm here and helping." With that Lucy motion Nova forwards as she gave Jellal a soft smile as she placed her hands on his cheek before giving him a look he knew all too well with the years being her partner, "I'm pretty sure we could go lots more done working together." She purred out as she watched his face turn red.

No matter how long they been together, she never tired making him blush like that. He coughed as he shifted in his saddle as he looked away. "Right. Let's go." He coughed out as he and his Panther make their way away from her.

"See you later." Lucy didn't miss the shiver that he tried to hide as she laughed. As dangerous as this job was, it was important to laugh, otherwise, the pressure can get to anyone.

Soaking in the warm sun on her bare back, Lucy signed as she enjoyed her last day of vacation. Jellal being a man of work, already returned to work and is currently either slaying evil creatures again since this morning or just staking out the area. Something she should have done the first day she arrived but she had her spirits stake out the layout while she was here.

So she was good.

Shifting a little to get the maximum sun rays, she thought of her life. It was never easy and they lost comrades along the way but in the end, their lives never went to waste. Their lives went in protecting the ones that should not survive.

Then again, it was the only life she knew.

Her mother was in the Tamers long before she was born. In fact, she came from a long line of Tamers. Something she could never run from, and seeing that she looked like a Heartfilia, there was no hiding. Even if she did hideaway, there was always someone stepping in her place or dying.

And seeing that she was good in her job, she stayed. She was born into this life, she was going to die in this life. Something her father often said. It was the only thing he took pride in her. Fighting in a secret war that the vast of the whole was unaware of.

What a life.

Pushing those thoughts away, Lucy closed her eyes as she started to drift asleep only to stiffen when she hears the low hissing noise of Nova. No matter where she was, Lucy knew the sounds of her Panther anywhere. And what Nova did was a warning to something that was close to her.

As she was about to move, she felt a heavy pressure of someone on her back. Snapping her head to the side, Lucy saw it was the pink hair guy. He and the rest of the townspeople should rarely even travel this far from the town itself. It was part of the spell the Magic Court placed on the normal people.

"Get off me," She snapped out as she tried to move only for him to place his whole weight on her. "This is called sexual harassment."

He only snorted as he placed his hand on her shoulder before trailing his hand down her arms, feeling her smooth skin as he clamped his large hand over her smaller hands. Pulling her up, her golden hair pooled over her front that had her bikini top hanging loose.

He ignored her demands to get off her and even to let her fix her top as he snaked an arm around her hips while still keeping her hands in place. However, they both froze as a low growl was heard as the sound of a tree branch broke.

Glancing at the shadows of the trees, what they saw was a smooth black skin creature standing at eight feet tall. The muscles on this creature ripped with its movement. A long tail that snapped on the ground as it hissed again, showing long white teeth that seem to glow slightly silver. It didn't seem like to have eyes as it stared straight at them, its paws large like cats as its claws sharp dug into the soft dirt.

The creature before them hissed again in warning as it crouched down, ready to attack. Just as Lucy was about to call out, Nova attack. In the second, Lucy let her magic run free, letting her form glow gold as she pushed him away from her as she called for one of her Spirits help. Holding her hand up, Lucy shouted, "Stop." As she held her hand out.

Her Panther skidded to a stop, sending sand flying everywhere as she touched her hand with her nose. She cuffed in protest as she moves to go around Lucy only for her to stand in her way. Hissing and growling she stood on hind legs before slamming her front paw to the ground. Sand flying everywhere as she nudged Lucy with her large head. Her tail lashing out in anger. Its crackling noise the only thing heard as Nova huffed.

"What the hell is that?"

Running her hands over Nova's head, Lucy glanced at the man that started his mess. He slowly stood up as he took a step forward only to pause as Nova growled in warning. "I won't move if I were you." She warned as she ran her fingers under her head, drawing out a purr in the process.

"What's going on here?" He demanded as he glared at her.

She only raised an eyebrow. "I don't have to answer to you and if you want those answers, then I'll have to let Nova here eat you in the end." Fixing her top, Lucy glanced behind her.

He only paled slightly before running his hands through his pink hair. His arms flex as Lucy tore her eyes away from the scene. No way did she need that kind of distraction. Nope.

He signed as he crossed his arms over his chest. Totally not drawing her eyes to his chest. "Look, I need you to come with me. Makarov wants to talk to you."

Makarov. Where has she heard of that name? Frowning in thought, she placed her hand under her chin as Nova rubbed her head on her back, happy to have her safe and sound. She stiffen when she realized it.

Makarov Dreyer.

The Dreyers were famous. Makarov Dreyer was the guild master of Fairy Tail. A famous guild when it came to hunting one of the strongest when it same to Tamers. So that was who closed off Fairy Tail. Nobody knew why he did it but rumor had it, it was his son that forced his hand.

But Ivan Dreyer was still a Tamer. A Dark Tamer really. He was wanted for crimes by the Magic Court. Those that tried to hunt him down were often returned dead or missing. Not something she wanted to happen to her.

Looking at him, she nodded. "I'll go but he'll have to come to me at my place." She explained. He opens his mouth to protested as she held up her hand up to stop him. "Gray knows where to find me unless you want to get clawed by Nova here."

He nodded before frowning, "What? That stripper knows?"

No idea what he meant, she walked away. "Get back to town. It's dangerous to be around here." With that, she left him. But really she was watching him from the shadows. Lucy raised an eyebrow as he kicked the sand as he pulled out a joint before starting to smoke.

She never liked those. Cancer sticks as she called them. When she was sure he was safe and back in town, she headed home. It was time to make sure everything was set and explain everything to Jellal. He would know what to do if she came up short on anything.

After all, when it came to planning, both were known for it. A duel in their own right.

**Another done. Super excited for all those that favored, followed and even liked my story. Love the comments. Now, for the comments below:**

**Valerioux:**** It's going to be hard for Natsu with Lucy giving him the cold shoulder and other things getting in the way. Lol. **

**Alisha Horiraito****: Already on that. This chapter alone is a little more than 2000 words long. Future chapter will be a long or more since there is going to be…lets just say stuff that happens. **

**Aliciacevbra****: Thanks. Lol. Your going to love what I have in store for them. **

**Talia D'vile****: Lol. I saw that after I posted the chapter but didn't get the chance to fix it since I had to rush to work. **

**Again, thanks to all that commented and followed the story. Until next time. **


	6. Chapter 6

_**Centaur: or occasionally hippocentaur, is a mythological creature from Greek mythology with the upper body of a human and the lower body and legs of a horse.**_

**I want to let you all know that I will not be posting every week for this month. I have Exams coming up and I really need to study and pass these classes. Math isn't my strong point and I have two math exams coming up. Same could be said about chemistry too.**

**Another reason is because I want to make these chapters longer, more than 3000 words long if possible or longer. See you at the end of the chapter.**

Watching the six figures in front of her and Jellal, Lucy kept her arms crossed over her chest. Starting from her right was Gray who she met already, with Erza the scarlet women who grabbed Jellal. Natsu who she secretly called pinky, then the white-haired beauty is known as Mira. Behind her was a large male, Laxus with a scar on his right side of his face. And then Makarov who sat on the chair, surrounded by them.

He was smaller than she expected he would be.

If what she read on the reports she asked for, he was known for his Titan Magic. Being able to grow as large as a Giant with the strength of one too. And yet, his small size almost had her laughing. Clearing her throat, she spoke, "You wanted to see me or us?" She asked as she sat in one of the chairs at the table with Jellal standing next to her.

"Yes, it has come to my attention that my children have seen you and your Panthers and wanted answers." He explained as he sipped his tea.

Jallel only raised an eyebrow. "Saw our Panthers?" He questioned before chuckling as he found it amusing, "You mean chased me and my partner all over town before we were forced to call our Panthers in order to get away without hurting your children?"

Makarov only frown as he looked up to see Erza, Gray and Natsu looking away as if they found something worth more to look at. "I see." He paused as he took a deep breath in. "Then I'm sorry on behalf of my brats. But I would also like to explain something to then and if you both would be willing to answer some question or updates since I've been a Tamer."

Four sets of eyes widen in shock. They have never seen or heard of this. It was Lucy who shocked them the most with what she said next. "Titan Tamer, Wizard Saint Makarvo Drayer, if I'm corrected with my searcher."

He only chuckled as he nodded. "As expected of a Heartfilia."

Lucy stiffens as she narrowed her eyes at the tiny man. "You know my family?"

"Yes. I knew your mother, Layla Heartfilian before she had you. How is she anyway?"

Clenching her jaw, Lucy looked away before facing him again. "Dead."

Makarov only signed. It wasn't uncommon for those that you knew could be dead later on in life. One could spend years without hearing of their comrades' death. And sometimes, some are never found leading to them being labelled missing or dead.

"I see."

It was Jallel that spoke that asked the question that reminded them of the matter at hand. "What is it that you think we can help with?"

That there was the million dollar question. They all looked towards Makarov who only had a painful expression on his face. "I sealed the magic of my children to keep them for the Tamers lifestyle."

Lucy and Jallel eyes widen as they stiffen as the rest only looked at him confused. "What do you mean, Master?" Erza asked as she frowns at the idea of someone sealing magic. Her magic without knowing.

"It's as I said, I sealed your magic in hope that you all could live a normal life. But now, I fear that I may have made a mistake."

Just as Lucy was about to question him, the magic glow of her and Jellal's bracelets glowed. Lifting her wrist up, she saw it was just a light green, partly yellow. "You stay here Lucy, I'll go and look at it," Jallel explained as he when to change into his riding gear.

Frowning at him, "Are you sure? It's partly yellow and it's still daylight out, so it makes no sense!" She stated as she watched him head towards his room.

"I'm sure. If I need help, I'll call you." He explained further but she wasn't sure about it. "Besides, its Cobra and his partner asking for help. I'm sure between us, we'll have the matter dealt with."

Biting her lip, Lucy nodded, but warned him, "Fine. But if you need help, call for me."

He only chuckled as he agreed. While Lucy had faith in her partner and knew how strong he was, it still was worrying some since it was still daylight. The monsters liked to attack at night, making it easy for them to hunt. It was uncommon for them to attack in daylight. More like unheard of most times, but still.

And the alert was partly yellow. While green was just asking for backup in case if thing goes wrong. Yellow stood for backup needed. Comrade was wounded. Red was one everyone dreaded. It stood for needing help. Someone was dead and they were going to die. Black was one everyone knew not to respond too. It only stood for the danger zone. Do not come near.

A warning that if you find yourself in the area, you will die. A danger zone.

As she looked up, she watched as Jallel leave in his gear. It was lose navy grey jeans, easy to move in, a tight long sleeve black shirt with golden metal guards on his forearms. His signature jacket on him as he nodded to her before walking out.

Seeing that he may need help, Lucy excuse herself as she ran to her room to change. It was better she was ready just in case they needed help. Placing on her blue backless shirt on, and white riding jeans and her brown leather boots that ran up mid-thigh. Her hair up in a ponytail as she grabbed her coat and slipped it on as it brushed the back of her knees.

Rushing downstairs, she looked out the window as Jallel rode off into the forest. They've been partners for two years, and still, she worried. As she looked at her guest, she realized they saw Jallel ride off. But it was Erza that struck her odd. She had a face of longing with confusion.

Perhaps this magic seal was wreaking if Erza looked like that.

"What the hell was that thing?"

Snapping her eyes at Gray who shouted, she frowns, "That thing, is our Panther's that we tame in order to travel outside of towns and cities." Lucy hissed out as she stormed outside.

She had no desire to listen to what Makarov would say. If she had to guess, it was protecting them from a Tamer's life. One she would do if she wanted to say her children when the time came. But there was one flaw in his plan. In time, the magic will break free. It would only be a matter of time whether the caster of the spell would die or the seal wouldn't hold. It would be hard to explain to someone if their children have magic while they do now.

Jellal leaned lower on his Panther as he felt for anything out of order. What he said to Lucy about being fine was slightly a lie. If Cobra was asking for help, then it was worth worrying about. Cobra could hear anything coming up on him. He was the man they wanted on their team since he could get them out of trouble before it could come close.

Either way. It wasn't worth thinking about what he was going to get into. With a matter of seconds, he entered the forest, and what he saw had his blood boiling. Cobra had blood running down from his forehead while Angel had massive blood flow coming from her left.

He was more concern with her wound than Cobras.

Gathering his magic, he shouts out bolts of his magic. Its midnight blue color hitting each of the Aswang that gather. With still sunlight out, he wondered if there was something wrong here. It felt wrong and something was going to happen.

"Took you long," Cobra shouted out as he spat out venom at one that got to close to his liking. "Been here too long."

"Could use help here ladies!" Angel shouted as she let her magic burn one that dared to grab her. Her Panther growled as it clawed the creatures near him, his yellow skin coated his dirt and blue blood of the Aswang.

Casting a spell, Jellal let his magic for a circle as it gave them a few moments of rest before another wave came at them.

Jellal kept a watch on Angel as he shot his magic at countless Aswang as they swarm them. It was like they were waiting for something that they couldn't see. He could feel it in the air. Like a storm coming, one that would be dangerous if they didn't get out of here soon.

"Could of used Blondie if she were here!" Cobra shouted out as he formed poison claws before slashing at those that swarmed him. He swore as one got to close to his face.

Before Jellal could even shout his plan of getting out, they heard a scream that had their blood freeze in their veins. He knew what that scream meant, they all did. It was one that every Tamer hoped to avoid without at least having six to ten people on the same team to hunt it down. And with a team of six to ten, it wasn't uncommon to lose one or two Tamers to the job.

They were surrounded as all the other Aswang formed a circle around them, forcing them into the center as they kept an eye out as the sky continued to darken. The hairs on the back of their neck stood as they watched four different Aswang come through, the other smaller Aswang parted. Letting them through as if they followed the orders of those four.

His face paled as he realized what those four were. They were known as Aswang Beast. For their four to six sets of arms that always proved too hard when fighting the damn monster. Their black eyes bore into their eyes a wave of fear overcame them.

Both Cobra and Angel cursed as realized the danger there were in.

All three knew what kind of level of danger this area was in know. A code black. "We're going to die, aren't we?" Cobra hissed out as all three Panthers hissed and growled.

It was Angel that answered him with an answer that even had Jellal raise an eyebrow in question, "Fuck that. I'm not going to die here." With that, she shot out a magic spell as she flipped a coin in the air and a large figure appeared.

An angel with its large winged appeared. The body a large male with a white cloth wrapped around his waist, golden bands on his wrist, short white curly hair and large wings that seem like to take up the small clearing there were in. A figure in white.

Leave it to Angel to say something like that.

Not wanting to be left behind, Jellal gathers his magic to cast a large spell when it all shot to hell as one the four Aswang moved. It shot out towards Angel. Before they knew it, her left arm was gone, blood spraying out as she blinked in shock.

"Angel." They shouted as the Aswang that attacked Angel placed itself in front of them, stopping them.

Before they could even help her, another Aswang moved, taking her other arm as the third moved, standing next to her before biting down on her right leg, taking a chunk of her flesh as she screamed in pain and terror.

Grinning his teeth, Jellal cast his spell as he shot it towards the one that was to close to her. It screamed as one of the sets of arms grabbed what was remaining of her leg before pulling it apart from her body. She screamed as her Panther tried to help her by moving away as it tried to claw the Aswang away only for it to remain close to her and her Panther.

The sickening sound of her flesh being pulled away was something Jellal nor Cobra would ever forget as they tried to get closer only to have the two other Aswang getting in there way.

Next was the sound of her bone being slowly broken as she shrieked as she tried to move away. Blood poured out of her mouth as she tried to fight to stay awake. As it took her leg, she shot Jellal and Cobra a small smile as she whispered, knowing Cobra would be able to hear her. "Save my Panther…please." She said as she coughed out blood as she gathered her magic into her core, letting it built as she made it take form as it wrapped around the Aswang that dared take her leg.

"Take…this…bastard." She hissed out as she let her most powerful spell out, knowing the cost of using the spell would kill her. She was going to die anyway, may as well take one of these Aswang with her.

"Angel," Jellal shouted as he gathered his own magic in order to at least take another Aswang out as Cobra shouted to grab her Panther. He felt the ground shake as he let it form, "**Grand Falling Star**."

Like a million stars falling, it rains down on them as he called for Lucy with this spell. He knew he shouts warn her way from here but if he was right, the Aswang Beast screamed before running away. Two of them falling to the ground as their bodies turned to black gunk. With them gone, they may have a chance to live if she got here in time. Their magic was already running low, with Lucy, she could form a shield for them to at least make it out alive.

"Call her." Cobra hissed as he took a deep breath of air before shouting out his own attack, "**Poison Dragons Roar**."

A swirl of purple and red mix together as it widen in the attack, taking down many Aswang as they screamed. With that second given, Jellal sent out his own warning as he sent out a red color out towards Lucy's own bracelet in case she somehow missed the attack somehow.

He knew she would come. It was only a matter if she'll get here in time.

She wasn't sure how long she stayed outside, but by the time she heard footsteps and the sound of Nova hissing low in warning, she knew she stayed out late. It was already sunset, an hour or two before night feel. And only three hours since Jallel left.

"Feels weird."

The deep voice of Natsu brought a shiver down her spine, one she ignored in favour of looking at him over her shoulders. So it was that feeling of magic she felt. She wasn't sure what it was, but Lucy felt the magic presence of five more people since she's been outside. She figured Makarvo unlocked it. "Are you sure this is the path you want to follow?" She question as she grabbed the saddle of Nova.

Natsu snorted as he moved closer to her. He watched as she stiffens before moving towards her Panther if he recalled right. "It's better than the life I have."

Signing in defeat, she disagreed. "No." She paused as she looked at him. "At least you had an option of living a life, growing up old with someone, without the threat of being eaten alive or killed by some monster out there."

They stayed quiet after that. Both not sure what to say. "So, who's the blue hair guy anyway?"

Fighting back a smile, Lucy only shook her head, "He's my partner, "She paused as she thought of telling him or not but figure she would tell him, "and my fiancé."

Lucy could feel the pressure of heat and the feel of his magic explode as he glared at her. It was one she never really expected to see from him so soon. "Your fiancé." He hissed out, "You mean you're going to spend the rest of your life with someone like him."

Her head jerked back as if she was slapped. "If you don't like it then leave." She snapped back. As much as she wanted to explain what she meant, she also didn't want to deal with him if he was going to explode like this.

He growled, a noise she didn't expect him to make before storming off, but just as he was down the road, he turned around as if he thought of something, but she was a step ahead of him. Letting her body glow golden from her magic, she shot a star like bolt towards him. It hit his feet like a gunshot. A warning. "You ass." She shouted as she watched him stomp his feet before leaving for good.

"That good for nothing bastard. He has no right to question me when he doesn't even know the facts." She hissed out as she fastens the saddle on Nova. She had a feeling someone wasn't right. She could feel it.

"Well, that was something."

Snapping her head up, Lucy's eyes widen as she watched Erza walk towards her. Her eyes watching Nova as she sniffed the air. It would seem like Nova didn't seem to think Erza was a threat since she only rumbled in her chest as a warning in coming close. Maybe Natsu brought the worse in Nova.

"This is the Panther Master was talking about?" She whispered as her brown eyes took in the form. "She's beautiful." She breathes out.

Nova only puffed out her chest as she purred. Oh yes, Nova liked Erza. But before she could answer Erza's question, she felt it. It was slight and easy to miss but she felt it. Narrowing her eyes, Lucy snapped her head towards the forest, Nova growling deep in her chest as her tail whipped the ground, crackling and marking the ground with a slash.

"What is it?"

Ignoring her, Lucy studied the sky as she felt the ground shake a little. There was no mistaking that. It was Jallel's magic. In the far distance, she saw the dark blue of his magic before another ground shake, and her bracelet glowed bright red.

Moving into action, Lucy grabbed the leather hardness as she pulled herself on Nova's back as she got ready to leave. It was about a twenty-mile run but with Nova, she could reach it in no time and every second counted.

"What's wrong?" The concerned voice of Erza as she demanded to know what was wrong.

Biting her lip, Lucy debited on asking for help but with the conditions of not knowing if she would have the time to get everything ready as she arrived was troubling. "Go inside and get the fourth room ready with medical supplies. I'm going to go and help.

Erza's eyes widen as she nodded before asking, "How do you know if they need help?"

Lucy only smiled sadly as she lifted her glowing red bracelet, "It's because this glowed red, meaning someone is dead and they need backup and fast." As she said that, Lucy ignored the horror look on Erza's face as she motion for Nova to run.

With the speed Lucy was travelling they would be there in a matter of minutes but she prayed she wasn't too late.

**Another chapter up. As promised, stuff happens. Next chapter will be my favorite. But I want to make it longer. I want to take my time on the next chapter even if I already have it done. It just don't feel right yet. Lol. I hope you guys love what I did here. Leave comments, likes and follow also.**

**Until next time my lovely Tamers.**


	7. Chapter 7

_**The hippocampus or hippocamp, also hippokampoi, often called a sea-horse in English, is a mythological creature shared by Phoenician, Etruscan, and Greek mythology, though its name has a Greek origin. The hippocampus has typically been depicted as having the upper body of a horse with the lower body of a fish.**_

_**Hope you all enjoy!**_

_**[Break Line]**_

Natsu took a swing of his deer as he rolled his shoulders. A thin sheet of sweat covered his body as he glanced at the short white hair woman in his bed, naked for his eyes to see. He figured he would relieve his built up stress after the magic seal was undone.

It only further pissed him off as piece by piece it was all coming back to him. He felt a burning fire in his chest, one that got hotter and hotter as the hour when by. Add on the fact the blondie he wanted not only rejected him but was going to marry that blue haired guy pissed him off more than he would like to think.

His senses were coming back. He was hearing things he would rather not hear, smell things he shouldn't, and even see things he never saw before. His teeth hurt, and as he looked in the mirror, he found fangs gleaming back at him.

Placing on a pair of pants, Natsu moved towards the window. He felt it more than he saw it, but what he saw was a small gleam of gold. It was small almost impossible to see but thanks to his newfound eyesight, he saw it and this weird feeling gripped his chest as he realized what it could mean.

He was going to stay but his feet had another idea for him as he soon found himself storming out, ignoring the shouts of Lisanna as she asked where he was going. Rolling his eyes, he raced towards Lucy's house. He knew Erza stayed as well as the stupid stripper.

With a burst of speed that even surprised him, he ran. Wondering what was going on.

******[Break Line] ******

Swinging her twin double giant axes, Lucy fought alongside Jellal and Cobra as they fought off a swarm of Nightcrawlers. Each looking different but the same breed of monster. As she swung her axe, Lucy saw one that sent shivers down her spine. It was over Angel's body, ripping into her flesh as it tore into her body to pieces. Her Panther hissing and growling as his yellow skin glowed in the dark.

Grinding her teeth together, Lucy shot a bolt of light hitting the Nightcrawlers. It screamed loud as it screaked in pain. It was one that she would remember for the rest of her days. But no matter how much she or the rest cut down, it seemed like it was a never-ending attack.

"Loke." She chanted as a bright light shinned as he appeared but didn't say anything but swing his glowing fist. "Can you make a light shield?" She asked as she changed into his star-cross dress.

His star dress form was one she loved the most but would never say it out loud. At least not to the faces of her spirits. She didn't want Aquarius drowning her.

A long black cloth wrapped around her waist, her left and right leg bore with a slit down her legs, brown leather boots that reached mid-thigh with golden swirls on the boot. Her stomach and chest bare expect with a bikini strapless black top, a black ruff neckless with a golden chain that dropped down as twin circles band wrapped around her chest as the thin golden chain attached to her golden bands. Both of her arms with golden arm guards as it reached the top of both arms and her hair let loose in its golden glory.

Pooling the magic into her hands, Lucy shot bolts of light, hitting the Nightcrawlers again and again. It was a never-ending process she knew she wouldn't be able to keep up and with only half the night still left, she wasn't sure they would make it.

"Of course." He shouted back as he growled as he pushed the weight of the creature off him as his light burned its flesh. "When you're ready."

"Jellal. Cobra." She shouted as she motion for her Panther to move closer to Angel's body and Panther. Sucking in a deep breath in, she begins to chant, **"Of Light and Holy, Shine and Gleam, repeal those that are unworthy, Triple Light Barrier."** As she finished the spell, she jumped off Nova as her body glowed, the screaks of the Nightcrawler echoed as the light burn their skin as three barriers exploded out of her as she slammed her fist on the ground.

Both Jellal and Cobra rushed into the barriers as their Panthers hissed and slashed at those that came close. Both breathing heavily as they signed in relief. "This fucking doesn't make sense." Cobra hissed out as he spat venom at a Nightcrawler.

"Are you able to keep this up, Lucy?" Jellal asked as he removed his torn jacket off to the side as he moved closer to her.

Taking a deep breath in, she nodded. "I'm going to have too since there's so many of them." She paused as she glanced at the Snake Panther who was sniffing at what was left of Angel's body. "Can someone at least calm…Angels Panther!" She asked as she kept her breathing even.

It was Cobra who unmounted his Panther before moving to the yellow Snake Panther. His own Snake Panther hissing low, warning the other one. He was whispering something too low for her to hear but in seconds, he had its large yellow head between his hands. A deep rumbling echoed from within its own chest.

She wasn't sure if she really saw it, but Lucy swore she saw a tear run down its face.

Her own chest tightens in pain. How was she even going to tell Yukino about her sister? Lucy may never have gotten along with Angel but she never wanted this kind of death on anyone.

With a shaken deep breath, she looked up only to come face to face with a Nightcrawler outside her barriers. Its pale face and black hole eyes sent a shiver down her spine. It opens its black mouth as it screamed, one she felt deep in her bones and sent a spike of fear into her heart.

Its body one that matched that of a spider, but its legs were instead hands. Long fingers curled outside her barriers as it hissed in anger. Blood dripped from its mouth as it pulled something behind its body.

But what she saw, she wished she hadn't. It was the leg of Angel as it tore a chunk from the bloody body piece. Soon, others came and ripped into the body piece. Her face paled as she held her food down as it threatens to come back up. The sounds of flesh being taken apart as the sound of bone being crushed as they bite into the flesh.

It was like nothing she's ever seen. The whole forest was covered in them. Not one spot clear from Nightcrawlers. But the more dangerous thing happen was her magic. Already, she was running low since coming here. Lucy could feel it draining fast. And she feared she may not even make it to the two-hour mark.

"I have a plan," Jellal said as he moved to stand next to her. Cobra turned his head slightly to look as he showed he was listening. "I'll take every drop of magic I have left and cast a spell powerful to kill them, but we'll have a ten-second count to ride out of here."

Cobra narrowed his eyes before he cured. "What?" She asked as she looked at both men.

"Means, you have a second to get on your Panther and ride out of here fast." That didn't sound so back, "You have to drop the barriers in order to do that." He finished.

Her face paled. She would only have a second to get on Nova without getting grabbed by one of the Nightcrawlers. But if it was the only way out of here, she'll have to do it. Either way, her magic was running out fast. This spell wasn't easy to hold since it takes large amounts of magic to sustain it.

It was the main reason why Jellal refused to allow her to make the barriers for the city. It would drain her faster than she could keep it up and the cost of doing it could have very well have killed her. But here, Lucy wasn't sure.

She didn't really have a choice here either! It was make it happen or die. She'll rather live for another day. Looking at Jellal, she nodded.

It was now or never.

He smiled a little as he placed his hand on her head, "Alright, get on your Panther, Lucy get Nova near you. I'll get the rest of Angel's body and tie it on the back of Seigren. That way we can place her body to rest."

They all nodded as Lucy motion Nova near her. Her purrs were the only thing keeping her calm. "I can place a barrier around each of us as we ride out of here, but I'll only last ten seconds or less since it's going to takes more magic than keeping it in on place."

Cobra hissed in anger as he nodded. Mounting his own Panther, before grabbing the reins of Angels Panther in his hands. There was no way he was leaving the Panther behind. It would only last seconds with this many Nightcrawlers. It'll be torn to pieces if left behind. He had no desire to hear it scream. He already heard Angel's scream as she was torn to pieces, he wasn't going to let her Panther suffer the same fate. The least he could do.

"Ready," Jellal asked. They both nodded as their muscles clenched. "On the count of three, I'm going to cast my spell."

It was like everything became quiet. Lucy could hear her blood flowing in her body as she got ready.

"One."

Her heart pounding in her chest almost hurt. Sweat running down her forehead as she clenched her calf muscles.

"Two."

Taking a deep breath in as she felt Cobra move behind her to cover her. She sent him a nod in thanks as he rolled his eyes. He was never one to like being thanked for anything.

"Three."

Her body exploded with the rest of her magic as a bright light shined high above the sky, the Nightcrawlers shrieking in pain as she grabbed the hardness and jumped on Nova's back as they all rode out of there. Her magic creating a path for them.

She could feel Jellal's magic before he even spoke. **"The Light of the Seven Stars Shall be you Judge," **He chanted as he took a deep breath in, the sky above them exploded as it becomes clear. Giving anyone outside a perfect view of the stars and galaxies. She could feel the pressure of his magic before he cast his spell, **"Grand Chariot!"**

It was that second her magic ran out, her body stiffens as she felt her heartbeat skip a beat with the sudden pain that flared her body. She gasped as she felt something slash her back as it burned as Cobra cured and clawed the creature with his poison claw.

"Ride faster," Jellal shouted as the first explosion hit the ground, a flash of light as the Nightcrawlers screamed as another earth-shattering explosion hit. They could felt the heat of the magic power as it destroyed the creatures behind her.

Like falling stars, it looked like the stars themselves were falling to help them out. One by one, seven large stars fell, making a beautiful explosion of blue and gold in its wake. A sight to see.

Glancing behind her, Lucy's heart leapt into her throat as she watched one of the Nightcrawler latched onto Cobra's Panther as it roared in pain. He turned his head only to be clawed in his right eye as he roared in pain and clenching his face.

"Cobra." She shouted as Lucy motion her Panther closer. With the last bit of magic, she summons a blast of light energy into the creature as she grabbed Cobra with her other hand as he was leaning towards the side. "Hand on," Lucy shouted over the explosion and screams of Nightcrawlers.

He latched onto her arm to help balance himself as Jellal ran on his other side to help protect him. The blast of heat and fire roaring right behind them as they saw the tree line to their freedom. Just as the heat was about to reach them, They cleared the path as they rode into the clearing, never slowing down.

They didn't have to look behind them to know that the Nightcrawlers were all dead and the forest was burning. Sure they would get in trouble with the Magic Court but it was there lives vs the forest. They chose their lives instead.

At least they live for another day. That is if they made it to there base without calling the attention of other creatures with their blood.

"Fucking shit! We made it." Cobra moaned out as he hissed in pain.

Both her and Jellal couldn't help but laugh as they shook their head. "Let's just hurry back to base." Was all she said as they all agreed to head home for the time being.

[Break Line]

Lucy wasn't sure how they did it, but they made it back to base. She could feel the burning pain across her back, and the most alarming was she felt her blood run down her back and pooling in her saddle. Her face covered in sweat as she felt the burning pain throb.

The sun slowly rose as she and the rest of her group signed in relief. Blood splattered their bodies, clothes torn in places and there Panthers covered in claw marks. If someone were to look at them, they would gasp in horror.

What more alarm Lucy was Cobra's eye. She feared he would lose sight in it. He heard her no doubt as he glanced at her and confirmed her fear.

The Panthers walked as they huffed in pain. The chirps they released as they communicated with each other.

The house soon came back in view, as they reached the rune barrier surrounding the house. "Jellal, take Cobra to the house. I'll make sure the Panthers are taken cared off." Lucy said as she motion for them to stop at the side of the house. He opens his mouth to protest but stopped when she beat him to it, "With that arm, you won't be able to do anything."

And it was true. His left arm was clawed up. Add on the fact he had another claw mark on his right leg that was bleeding out, she knew she could hold up longer with her wound than them since they have been fighting longer than she was before she came along.

All three dismounted, Jellal helping Cobra despite his protest and she grabbed the reins of the other Panthers. Despite them being hurt, she still needed to be careful. At least with Nova and Seigren, she would be fine with but it was Angels and Cobra's Panther that had her alert. They could very well turn and attack her if she moved the wrong way.

"Jellal," She heard Erza shout as the sound of footsteps was heard, "What happen?"

She hears another set of footsteps as she unbuckled Nova's saddle. So much for getting a new saddle. Flinching in pain, she held her breath as she took the weight of the saddle as she placed it on the wall of the barn. Moving to Seigren, she did the same.

"Lucy." The husky voice of Natsu as he cursed once he saw her back. She only turned to face him before she moved to Cobra's Panther. It hissed in warning as she held her hand out. Waiting for her too stiff her.

"It's okay." She said as she moved a little closer. "I just want to take the saddle off you." Holding her breath, she waits for the Snake to nodded at her. It looked at her for a few seconds before it moved to the side, waited. Smiling, Lucy quickly took the saddle off as she ran her fingers over the grey smooth skin of the female Panther. "That's a good girl."

Once done, she motions it forward as she placed it in one of the stables to rest. Giving her food, Lucy did the same for the other to before moving to the last one. It's yellow skin bright with the splatters of dried blood. Lucy wasn't even sure how it would react to her.

"Lucy." Jumping in shook, she felt a warm hand of Natsu as he grabbed her shoulder to hold her still. He cursed as he saw the four long claw marks. They were deep and may need stitches. "Come inside and get treated."

She was already shaking her head as she shrugged him off. Holding in the flinch of pain that flared up. "I have one more to go." She ignored his growl as he clenched his fist. Taking a deep breath in, Lucy held out both of her hands, Nova already by her side in case the male Panther attacked her. "Easy, boy. Easy." She whispered as she grew closer to the yellow male.

It wasn't even like he heard her as she felt her heart clench in pain. Her own eyes stung as she saw the tear run down his yellow skin. Most never really thought of Panthers as smart animals, but they are. They felt just as strongly or more. There were a few cases where the Panther could die after its Tamer was killed. Depression hits them hard, it's like they die from heartbreak.

Biting her lip, she ran her fingers on his warm skin as she moved to let him see her. "It's alright. You did everything you could." Hesitating for a second, she slowly rested her forehead in his large head. It always amazed her when she knows her head is not never half the size of theirs.

Letting what's left of her magic out, she let it shine through her. Her body glowing a soft golden color as she felt the Snake Panther finally look at her. Its brown eyes filled with a sadness that instantly had her eyes water as she saw the raw emotions in its large brown eyes. It whined as if it was crying for the loss of its Tamer.

"It's okay boy." She whispered again, "I'll make sure you get back home with someone you know." She promised as she ran her fingers over its large head.

Natsu only looked on as he saw her. He was in awed when he saw her magic. A gold he wanted to snatched and run with. His chest heated as he huffed, smoke leaking out of his parted lips as he leaned over the stable doors. Watching her, he watched as she left the door open before feeding the yellow Panther.

"Are you done?" He asked as he moved to stand only to get her Panther to block his way.

Lucy only smiled as she ran her hand over the smooth skin of her Panther. "Nova." She said as her smile only widen as Nova hissed before moving to her own stable. Laying in her own space, she tucked her head in as she cuffed in protest.

Rolling her eyes at her own Panther, Lucy followed Natsu out as they made their way to the house. Pushing the door open, they were met with Cobra cursing someone. "Blondie, is my Panther good?" He shouted as another curse was hear.

Humming in amusement, Lucy made her way to the medic room as she watched Cobra hiss something as Erza looked at him as if she wanted to kill him. "Stay still." She hissed out as she tightens the wrap around his left arm.

She rushed to answer as she saw Cobra was about to question her again, "I'm sure you know since you probably heard me the whole time, but yes. She's fine."

He nodded as something flashed as in his eyes before it was gone, "And Star?" She paused as she narrowed her eyes before she realized it was the yellow Panther he was talking about and from the nod she was given, then she was right. She didn't even get to answer as she only thought of the Panther before he cursed, "That bad!"

Nodding at Cobra, she only swallowed the lump that seemed liked to be stuck in her throat. "Since Angel is…dead," She paused as she watched the other three look at her in surprise, "I feel like we should bring in Yukino here to get the Panther. That way she could take it home where he belongs."

Even Jellal nodded at the idea as he flinched at the pain that shot up as he shifted to sit up, "I do believe that would be wise."

As much as they both wanted to do that, it was up to Cobra since Angel was his partner and one of the few that were consider his fiancé by the Magic Court, just like she was considered one of the few he would consider marrying if he didn't get married by age twenty-five.

"Do what you wanna do Blondie." Rolling her eyes, she was about to phone Yukino before he called her out, "And get that cut taken cared of before calling Yukino. Can't have another of my fiancés' die on the same day."

The room was dead silent as everyone took in what he said. The only ones who understood what he meant was Jellal and herself but the other three only snapped their heads towards her. To her credit, her cheeks redden as she understood what the under meaning hinted at.

Waving her hands, she quickly explains before they thought she was marrying two men, " It's not what you think. The Magic Court paired those that are compatible with each other, magic wise if we're not married by twenty-five. It's to make sure we at least have children before we get killed."

Erza's face reddens as she glanced at Jellal before looking at Lucy. "Why?"

Sitting on one of the beds, she motion for Jellal to explain since he only chuckled, "It does not mean anything. It's more like an arrange married if we don't find a partner to marry before we turn twenty-five." He explains as he paused before continuing on, "We all get at least five other people to think about marrying if we don't meet the deadline."

"Then who are you matched with?" Gray asked as he looked at him, his eyebrow raised in wonder.

Jellal only smiled softly before motioning to Lucy, "The only one I'm compatible with is Lucy here."

The awkward silence was almost too much to bare as Natsu moved to work on her back. The heat spiked around him as she felt the heat sting her back. It was Cobra who spoke before anyone could ask her, which she was thankful.

"I'm compatible with Lucy here, Angel who was killed in the field and two others I don't care to remember the names of."

Now that she thought about it, it was like they were being matched by the Court. Both Gray and Erza looked at her as she flushed in embarrassment. "Jellal, Cobra, Sting from Sabertooth guild and Rogue who is also in the Sabertooth guild. Those are the only ones since I don't have the fifth one yet.

She flinched as Natsu tighten his hold on her shoulder as she felt the hot breath of his over her shoulders. "Do you all get retested at some point?"

Lucy paused as she thought of it only to be surprised that it was so close. Nodding at his question, she only hissed in pain as she arched her back in pain, "Yea," She hissed between her teeth, "The data is coming up to be retested since it'll be a month free of those creatures soon."

The one month is one month every Tamer looked forward too. It was the one month everyone at least got to heal, train more Tamers and get more Tamers into their Guilds. It was also the perfect time to hold the yearly games. It was a way for the Magic Court to see who was matched with who? Who got married? And the new levels of those that got stronger.

"I do believe everyone will be tested again once you all relearn your magic," Jellal said as everyone flushed at the idea of being matched with other people.

She nodded as she further explained, "For one month, we're being called to the Capital to compete and test our magic with each other. More or less, to see who's married, and all." She explained as Natsu finished with her back as she moved to at least make some room between them, "Its great fun but it also gives us the time to who's alive also."

"Sounds like fun," Erza said as she nodded.

Grey only crossed his arms over his chest as he too nodded. "Do we get money for competing?"

Holding her smirk, Lucy nodded. "Both Jellal and I always win." And since their teamwork had years to master, it was a given. Add on the face both of them were very powerful as it was. Jellal only blushed as he coughed into his fist.

"Of course, since we join or forming a Guild here, it'll be the Guild joining as a team to win."

They were all quite as they let it all sink in. But it was Natsu who broke the silence. "What are you going to do about Juvia one she learns about you being paired up with other women?" Natsu asked as Gray only groaned as Erza smirked. It was like they knew something they didn't. Wasn't sure if Lucy wanted to know.

[**Break line**]

**Another chapter up. Thanks for all those that waited. I'm more than happy with this chapter. More than 4000 words. Talk about long. Sorry for taking so long in posting it. A lot of stuff happen. I had to push my classes off until I save up money to move out of my parents' home. Plan on moving to New Orleans. If anyone been there, let me knew it is wonderful but I do plan on going there for my birthday this summer to make sure it's a place I want to move too. And ways comment and leave reviews. **

**Also, if anyone has watched Vampire Diaries, me and my sister are in a fight in deciding what kind of big cat shifter Caroline would likely be. If you wanna put in there two cents in and help with the winner then fill free to give your option. **

**Until next time my beloved Tamers.**


	8. Chapter 8

_**The Aswang (æ·swang) is a flesh-eating, shape-shifting monster. During the day, Aswangs appear as regular townspeople, though they may be observed by others to have reclusive habits or magical abilities. At night, Aswangs shift into eerie predatory forms and go hunting for human prey, preferring to feast on children and pregnant women above all else.**_

**Like, really. I almost gave myself nightmares by looking at this creature up. I hope you guys love this chapter. See you at the end of this one too.**

* * *

It's amazing how much could happen when a couple of days pass by. Both Jellal and Lucy question the Court's discussion when it came to their new comrades. She wasn't pleased when it turned out that surrounding the town, houses appeared as homes for the Fairy Tail guild.

After Marvko returned, he undid the spell and now they have a large guild of people that know magic. Not it was up to Jellal, Cobra and herself to train these new mages in order for them to join the Tamers. Jellal already left to three days ago. Taking with him, Laxus, Mira, Cana, Juvia and Gajeel to get there Panthers.

She's been taking Erza, Gray, Wendy, and Natsu. Just saying his name in her thoughts sent a shiver down her spine. It was like saying something you really shouldn't but couldn't help it. He was the one she avoided the most.

He was too touchy for her taste.

Didn't stop the fool. More than once, she had to stop Nova from clawing his face off. Shivering, she pushed him out of her thoughts.

She was on portal tonight. No need for him to be in her thoughts

Feeling the smooth movements of Nova prowling as they staked the night. And since Jellal was out on his own mission, it was up to her to defend the town. Along with her spirts.

"Princess."

Snapping her head towards Virgo, she only jumped at her appearance. "You scared me." She whispered as she felt her heart gallop a mile away.

"Punishment princess." That starry look only had Lucy shaking her head. The pink-haired woman only pouted as she once again adopted the blank look Lucy was used too. "I sense something towards the east."

Glancing at her, Lucy stretched her magic out, letting it feel for anything. What she felt only had her stiffen. "Help them." She didn't even need to summon Loke as she felt him respond to her orders with the tattoo on her back.

Kicking her heels on Nova's flank, they raced towards the east. How they missed it, she'll never know, but it was a mistake on her part. One she'll never forgive herself. Within seconds, they reached the spot, Lucy summoning her whip as she let her magic pool onto it as it glowed blue and gold.

With a flick of her wrist, she struck the Aswang. They were like vampires but worse. Three of them crawled on all fours as they flicked their long snake-like tongue as they scream in rage. She could see their spine pop out as their mouths open only to see a place hole with razer shape teeth. Long black hair that was tangled and in knots. Skin as pale as the moon as they crawled towards her with a speed that sent a shiver down her spine.

Summoning one of her two large double axes, Lucy aimed and throw the weapon. It hit with a sickening sound of bones and flesh was cut through. With her whip grasped in her other hand, she flicked it as she watched it wrapped around the second Awang. Swinging her arm she swung her arm as it crashed into the other one. Wanting to finish them, she summons the other ax and throws it. Sounds of bones snapping were sickening as they screamed in pain.

Loke shot a bolt of light at them to finish the job. It was always better to at least make sure they stayed dead. "How did I miss this?" She question as she looked at the once pregnant woman. Her once big belly cut open as she saw what was left of the baby.

Feeling the crawl of her dinner coming up, Lucy throw herself off Nova and rushed to the side as she throws up her dinner. The ache feels that spiked was all she needed to refocus on her job. Even if she wanted to cry for the loss.

Loke silently handed her a small cloth to whip her mouth and water to wash out her mouth. "Thanks." She replied weakly as she quickly washed out her mouth.

"Perhaps it's a good thing a guild is forming here." He said as he looked around, listening to their surroundings, "It'll be safer and easier to keep everyone safe."

"True." She agreed as she nodded. Moving back to Nova, she climbed back on as she listens to anymore Aswang around the area. It was at that second, she heard the gut retching noise of a cross of a scream of a human and the sound of an animal in pain.

Snapping her head towards the noise, Lucy's eyes widen as she saw something that almost had her puking again. An Aswang stood before her. How she didn't hear it or see it move near her was one she'll never know.

But the Aswang that stood, crawled to her was one that has six sets of arms, long pale white fingers that have long nails dried with blood and dirt. Its back legs bend in a way that was humanly impossible to do, its body clocked in a gray shadowy smoke that also made it impossible to see, it's head clear of any hair but like the other type of Aswang Lucy's seen. Black spots covered the top of its head, black soulless eyes bore into her, making her unease. Mouth wide open as long yellow teeth poked out, making it impossible for it to close its mouth all the way.

Most alarming about it was its skin tone, a gray-white tone that had dread turning her face pale as she realized she was in danger of being killed. While yes this was an Aswang, but this kind! This kind of Aswang was faster, smarter in a way that most Tamers hoped never to bump into. Most only have a set of arms or two, but this one has a set of six altogether.

Sending Virgo away, she summoned Taurus in his full armor as well as summoning Loke in his. Her body glowed a bright gold as she summons Scorpio Star Dress since she had better armor when it came to his. Not wanting Nova to be left out, a chest plate with a neck shield as well as bands of armor appeared on her hind legs and front legs to protect her.

"Lucy," Loke whispered as he and Taurus both took stands in front of her.

Not giving him an answer, they stood in stands, waiting for the other to move. It felt like hours but really only seconds as it opens its mouth and screamed. It shrieked loud, feeling like it was going through her chest, her bones ached as the pitch of its scream grows. As it screamed, another screamed joined, and another.

From the shadows of the trees, another joined and another. Each different from the other as they stood behind the first one. However, it was the fourth one that sent fear into her heart as it stepped into the moonlight.

Lastly standing taller than the other three. This creature was different and mostly lived up in the mountain areas. What it was going here, Lucy wasn't sure? They mostly lived in small flocks She could tell it was a young one. It wasn't as tall as an adult one but if that were the case, she was in luck. Well, as lucky as she could get.

Standing on its two hind legs, its four arms holding the grip of a person long dead, one set of its arms bigger and longer than the other set, which held the human. Its pale snake-like tail lashing behind, a pair of black large wings rested in its shoulders as the head of a crow stared back at her.

Its white eyes only making her heart skip a beat as it makes a small sound as it stared back at her. She was in trouble. And way out of her field here. At that second, she felt it. Her heart beating a mile along as she felt three other types of magic. One's she was familiar with.

Behind her, she felt Sting, Rogue, and Yukino. The creatures shrieked as they drew back and ran back into the forest. That alone had Lucy's eyes widen as they ran. They were thinking. Able to know they wouldn't be able to take on all four of them if they stayed.

Sting cursed as he reached her, his black Hound Panther hissed as its white teeth flashed. Rogue gray Hound Panther growled as she tail lashed around. Yukino yellow Snake Panther, shy but would attack when pushed only stared at where the creatures ran. "We can help out since we hear that you and Jellal were going to be staying at this base for now on."

Lucy only glared as she motion for them to portal the rest of the town. She forgot what a pain the ass Sting was. She had Virgo bury the woman as they left. But all four didn't want to even think of what the creatures just pulled since it was still night out. But even then, Lucy knew something was going to happen.

She just hoped by then, the rest would be trained enough to live through this.

* * *

**I know. It's been a long time since I posted a chapter, but stuff has been happening at home. I've just been working to save up to move out of state and buy a house. As you can see, shit has been happening like my car breaking down. BAM. There go my savings. BAM. My dog needs her shots. BAM. There goes my car again. As you can see, I'm poor as dirt and still nowhere near my goal. But fear not, I'm not giving up. **

**Also, thanks to all of you leaving commants and likes. It makes my day knowing someone likes my writing. Also, keep in mind, i happening fixed anything errors yet. I just saw I had this already done and figured I should post it. **

**So until next time my Tamers. **


	9. Author Note

**Important Notice!**

** Hello my fellow Tamers, I'm writing this author note because there are certain things happening in my life that is making it hard to write right now. I started this story as a way to escape the drama in my household. I've been working to save up to move out and get my own place and hopefully by the end of this summer I will have a place move to if I have the money. **

** But as of tomorrow, I had to made a very tough decision to go in court and testament against my own mother. I know my mother very well, and I know tomorrow she'll cut me out of her life. **

** But I wanted to let you guys know that I'm not going give up on this story. I have writers block in this part and I may rewrite it when I have my life on road, but fear not. I still have a plan, kind of. So please bear with me on this. **

** On another matter, if you guys want a certain monster to come in, just leave a comment and I'll see what I can do.**


End file.
